justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go
|artist = |year = 1984 |difficulty = 1 (Easy) |effort = 2 (Average) |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (JD2) (Remake) (Remade Pictograms) |gc = |pictos= 57 |perf = Jérémy Paquet}} "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" by is featured on Just Dance 2 and as a new routine. Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance 2 The dancer is a man with pink curly hair. He is wearing a green v-neck sweater with a pink shirt tucked underneath. He is also wearing a pink wristband, blue and pink baseball shorts, pink socks, white and green checkered Converse shoes, and pink sunglasses. Remake In the remake, he looks slightly more realistic and the pattern of his shoes is much more visible. He fades away with a bubbly effect. Wakemeup_coach_1@2x.png|Original Wakemeup_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background Just Dance 2 The background is green with cyan baseball lights shining on the wall. The wall has pink lines in the upper middle. Remake The remade background looks more detailed and animated, and repeats of the word GO are seen. The background has a center light that follows the beat of the song, and some elements have intermittent lights. During the bridge and the Gold Moves, a spotlight illuminates the coach from above. Gold Moves There are two Gold Moves in the routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: 'Raise both of your hands while rotating your hips. gogo_goldmove_1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 WMUBYGG.gif|Gold Moves 1 & 2 in game Appearances in Mashups ''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Pump It * Take On Me * Jailhouse Rock * Livin' la Vida Loca * Oops!...I Did It Again * Rock Lobster * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) '''(Funny Guys) Trivia * This is the first song by Wham! in the series. It is followed by Last Christmas(which was covered), though technically first followed by Careless Whisper, where George Michael was featured. * Since the dancer's shoes are white, it seems as if he has no shoes on. * In Take On Me's Mashup, Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go has a Gold Move that was not part of the original routine. * Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go was found in the Greatest Hits files, along with Heart of Glass, Louie Louie, Crazy Christmas, Mugsy Baloney, Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika), Why Oh Why, Walk Like an Egyptian, Sway (Quien Sera) and Price Tag. ** This song, Sway (Quien Sera) and Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika are the only songs from these files that did not reappear as a DLC in Just Dance 3. * At the very start of the remake, an alarm clock can be heard. * At the end of the remake, the dancer hops while exiting out of the screen. Gallery WakeMeGoGo cover jd2.png|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' wakemeup_thumb@2x.jpg|W''ake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' (JD:GH Files) wakemeup now.jpg|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' (Remake) wakemeupbeforemenu.jpg|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' on the Just Dance 2 menu EjYul-kUe_U.jpg|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' on the menu Wakemeup cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover wmubyggback.png|Background wake me up pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms coach_jd2_wakemeup.png|Coach extraction Artwork.just-dance-2.1807x2160.2010-08-13.19.png|Promotional image Videos Wham! - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Just Dance 2 - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Just Dance 2 - Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go) by WHAM! References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Deceased Artists